


España está lejos

by dumbassprincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La crisis del 2001 hace que Martín decida irse a España. Manuel es el único que va a despedirse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	España está lejos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rantingprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/gifts).



Martín no le dijo nada a nadie.

Está solo en el aeropuerto de Ezeiza, sentado en el suelo (tan frío) y con las maletas apoyándose sobre su cuerpo. Serán las dos y unos minutos de la madrugada, como la televisión, con imágenes varias de los saqueos, indica pero el aeropuerto está tan testado de gente y de niños, y de voces, y de gritos, y los _che_ , y los _loco_ y Martín aquí con un cigarrillo consumido hasta la mitad, apagado porque un policía dijo _Che, pibe, acá no se fuma_ que parece de mediodía. Los diferentes vuelos que salen, en su gran mayoría a España, están señalados en unas pantallas a los costados y la voz monótona de una mujer las repite y por más que la gente los aborda, Martín cree que en verdad nadie se está yendo.

Enero empezó con temperaturas altísimas, pero dentro el aire acondicionado está al _mango_ y la piel de Martín se pone de gallina cada vez que la gente pasa y provoca una pequeña brisa. Mal momento para elegir una musculosa, pero no quiere buscar algo con lo que cubrirse porque está en la mochila y tiene cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Como en Sebastián, que está en Uruguay y no puede volver porque _no tengo ningún sope, Martín, me rajaron del laburo y no sé cómo voy a pagar el alquiler_. Y en Daniel, oh dios, Daniel, que lo deja solo en la carnicería que mantenían entre los tres.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta a Martín cuando recuerda el destrozo, cuando llegó con Daniel y los vidrios estaban rotos y había pedazos de carnes por todas partes, y la caja faltaba, y el pan y todas las cosas que se habían llevado. Porque no se molestaron en llevar solo la comida, siempre tienen que llevarse todo y ni Daniel ni él tenían plata de más para reponer lo que se perdió. Y de ahí salió esta idea, de irse a España y buscar algo mejor, de enviarles dinero y si todo era mejor allá, que estuvieran los tres, y olvidarse un poco del peronismo, de los radicales, de River, de Boca, de los tangos tristes y de las chacareras que se ponía a bailar con Sebastián cuando los dos estaban demasiado borrachos. Olvidarse de este suelo y empezar de nuevo.

En la televisión del aeropuerto seguían pasando distintas imágenes de la locura que resultó ser diciembre y Martín podía escuchar la música dramática, retorciéndole el estómago entre vergüenza, impotencia y mucha tristeza.

_Qué te pasó, mi linda Argentina_.

Apretó los dedos contra la palma de su mano cuando, entre la gente, lo vio. No es difícil saber quién es, Martín siempre tuvo ese don de reconocerlo en cualquier parte; en el concierto de La Renga donde se conocieron y… todo se dio. Frunció un poco la boca, porque qué estaba haciendo Manuel aquí si nadie, excepto sus primos, sabía que se iba hoy. Odiaba las despedidas.

Y con Manuel la última fue agria.

Los dos se miran con cautela cuando el otro llegó hasta Martín. Y no se dicen nada, solo se miran. Aún tiene en las manos el cigarrillo que no pudo terminar y lo pasa entre sus dedos, girándolo sobre su palma y en verdad es como pesado.  Abre la boca para decir algo, Manuel hace el mismo gesto pero todo es silencio. Hasta que Manuel se sienta a su lado, en el piso, con una pierna flexionada contra su pecho y su rostro es tan serio.

Martín detiene sus manos y mira el pucho arrugado y castigado de tanto toqueteo.

—¿Qué hacés acá vos?

—Sebastián me llamó y me dijo que hoy te ibas a España —contestó.

—No veo por qué tuvo que llamarte a vos —dijo Martín, más como a sí mismo que para Manuel y hubo otro silencio, largo en el que miró a la gente y volvió a pensar en sus primos, ahora en Manuel, en los besos que se daban los viernes, los sábados llenos de cerveza, en los domingos con la espalda desnuda y los cabellos castaños revueltos, a Martín ahora le costó tragar. Qué sentimental—. Pensé que me odiabas.

—Te quiero, Martín.

Los dos se miraron. Y Martín quiso darle un beso, quiso abrazarlo, quiso tocarlo, quiso hundir sus dedos entre su cabello y rozar su nariz y robarle una sonrisa de esas chiquitas y que detienen todo su mundo. Pero es algo que no importa en este momento, porque Manuel lo mira a los ojos con tanta intensidad que lo hace estremecer y hasta sonrojarse.

Porque es la primera vez que le cree.

—También te quiero, Manuel.

Sus manos quedan juntas, eventualmente Martín las entrelaza poco después y es Manuel quien le da un pequeño apretón. Con sus cabezas juntas, y en completo silencio esperan la llegada del avión de Martín. En la televisión siguió pasando ese informe sobre la crisis de diciembre, con el helicóptero volando sobre una multitud enardecida y diferentes presidentes estrechando las manos.

—Quedate con esto —dijo Martín entre risas, dejándole el cigarrillo arrugado a Manuel, que lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Al menos podrías darme uno entero, conchetumare.

Una mujer anunció un arribo, era su vuelo.

—España está lejos, ¿sabí’? —dijo Manuel.

Martín cerró los dedos de Manuel entorno al cigarrillo aplastado, mostrándole los dientes en una sonrisa.

—Te voy a llamar igual.


End file.
